SM037
October 28, 2017 | en_op=Under The Alolan Sun | ja_op=めざせポケモンマスター -20th Anniversary- | ja_ed=ポーズ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=松井亜弥 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=神谷純 | directorn=1 | director=渡辺正彦 | artn=2 | art=直井由紀 | art2=夏目久仁彦 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM031-SM040 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Rising from the Ruins! (Japanese: イワンコといのちの遺跡の守り神！ and the Guardian Deity of the Ruins of Life!) is the 37th episode of the , and the 976th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 10, 2017 and in the United States on October 28. 2017. Blurb After attacking Rowlet during Ash’s grand trial, Rockruff is too upset to sleep. It sneaks out of the house and encounters Tapu Lele, who wants to battle! The Island Guardian thinks they’re just having fun, but Rockruff is badly hurt. Olivia’s Midday Form Lycanroc and Gladion’s Midnight Form Lycanroc discover the injured Rockruff and take it to Tapu Lele for healing. After Ash comes looking for his friend, Tapu Lele uses Draining Kiss to take energy from both Lycanroc and give it to Rockruff. Rockruff is feeling better—and then it evolves into a Lycanroc no one has ever seen before, a Dusk Form Lycanroc with bright green eyes! Plot It is nighttime on Akala Island and and are sleeping in the Pokémon Center, due to go back to Melemele Island the next morning. However, cannot go to sleep and is deep in thought. Rockruff plays back the moment where it used on . Evidently, Rockruff is still sad from the event. Rockruff jumps off the couch, heads for the door and leaves the Pokémon Center, waking in the process. Noticing that Rockruff is missing, Pikachu gets up and wakes Ash to inform him of Rockruff's disappearance. is seen gliding and singing through the sky on the full moon night. It soon spots Rockruff using against a cliff face and dodging the falling rocks to train itself. Tapu Lele finds this amusing and goes to join Rockruff. Tapu Lele destroys the whole cliff face with one move and comes face-to-face with Rockruff. Tapu Lele uses and Rockruff barks at Tapu Lele, obviously wanting to fight. Rockruff jumps up at Tapu Lele but the guardian deity dodges the attack and uses a move in retaliation. Rockruff gets back up and attacks Tapu Lele but it dodges again. Rockruff then uses Rock Throw but Tapu Lele counters with and then makes direct contact several times. The leaves Rockruff badly injured and unable to get up. Tapu Lele smiles and laughs, oblivious to Rockruff's wounds. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu search for Rockruff and when Tapu Lele hears Ash it quickly leaves. Ash finds Rockruff moments later but Rockruff is still very hostile and howling. Pikachu notices Tapu Lele's sparkle again. Rockruff tries to wander off but Ash stops it and Rockruff bites Ash again. However, when Rockruff does so, it remembers what it did to Rowlet and runs off. Ash and Pikachu follow suit. The sun rises on Akala Island and the gang, and Olivia are out searching for Ash, Pikachu, and Rockruff. Then, Olivia spots Ash. Ash and Pikachu look very tired and Kukui tells Ash off for running away and not telling anyone. Ash explains that Rockruff disappeared. Olivia tells everyone that her Lycanroc disappeared before it evolved, adding that is probably a normal thing for Rockruff to do so. Ash informs everyone that he found Rockruff severely hurt. then tells the gang to search for Rockruff over a wider area, while runs a simulation to find out where Rockruff was likely to go. Olivia's Lycanroc can be seen sneakily going into the forest to find Rockruff by itself. Elsewhere, 's Lycanroc hears Rockruff's howl and walks off. Gladion lets Lycanroc leave and goes inside a cave with his as he tries calm his restless . Still on the cliff, Rockruff is startled by a and falls off the ledge into a river. Later, Rockruff lies exhausted on the riverbank when both Olivia's and Gladion's Lycanroc find it. Midnight Lycanroc picks up Rockruff and carries it to Tapu Lele. Before Lycanroc reaches Tapu Lele, a wounded goes to Tapu Lele and is healed by the Tapu's sparkles. The Lycanroc then reach Tapu Lele and ask it to heal Rockruff. Tapu Lele refuses and attacks Midnight Lycanroc. Olivia's Lycanroc tries to ask Tapu Lele again. Tapu Lele replays the battle it had with Rockruff in its head and then glides close to Rockruff to partially heal its wounds. Tapu Lele tries to attack Rockruff but Olivia's Lycanroc protects Rockruff and takes the damage for Rockruff. Ash, Olivia and Kukui are still looking for Rockruff when they notice a Yungoos appear out of the nearby bushes. It has Tapu Lele's sparkle around it, which leads Ash to conclude that Tapu Lele must be close by and that Rockruff must have gone to see it. Olivia says that although Tapu Lele is only trying to be playful, it does not realize how powerful it is and can leave Pokémon badly injured in battle. Ash speculates that Rockruff must have been battling Tapu Lele before he found it hurt overnight. The trio then heads for the Ruins of Life, and they soon arrive there. Tapu Lele uses on both of the Lycanroc and Ash, then uses the energy to heal Rockruff. Rockruff is instantly feeling better and wakes up Ash in the process. Both Lycanroc wake up too and Tapu Lele leaves. Rockruff stares at the sunset intently as its orange glow turns a , and soon Rockruff evolves into Dusk Lycanroc. The trio of Lycanroc all howl at the phenomenon. states that it has no data on this new Lycanroc. Kukui explains that the "Green Flash" is very rare and can only be seen when the sun rises or sets. Olivia starts crying at the beauty of the Green Flash and comments that anyone who sees it receives good luck. Ash also notes that Lycanroc's eyes are now the same color as the Green Flash. The next morning, Ash and his friends head back to Melemele Island on Olivia's boat. Ash suggests that they should come back to Akala Island soon because it is where Rockruff evolved and Lycanroc barks in agreement. Major events * is revealed to own a nicknamed "Silvally". * 's evolves into a . * Ash, , and leave Akala Island and return to Melemele Island. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( ; ) Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Olivia * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; ; newly evolved; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Olivia's; ) * ( 's) * ( 's; ) * ( ; Silvally; debut) * ( ) * * Trivia * Poké Problem: Which Pokémon evolves in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Rockruff * The English dub was released on the iTunes Store on October 22, 2017, six days before the episode aired in the United States. * , James, Jessie, and narrate the preview for the next episode. * The ending animation is updated to include Ash's Lycanroc ( ), instead of . * This is the first time in the a Pokémon is seen being kept in a . Errors Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 037 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jun Kamiya Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears de:Der grüne Blitz schlägt ein! es:EP980 fr:SL037 it:SM037 ja:SM編第37話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第37集